Familiar Face and Possible New Ally
by Akakushi
Summary: The Chasers get bored of everyday Aernas and have nothing to do, that is until SOMEONE, suggests that they could look around in demon realm for some new sights. When they get there a Chaser sees a familiar face. Who is it?
1. Prologue

The Chasers were scattered in their mansion, and guess what? They had nothing to do. The Grand Chase eventually came into the living room and just dropped to any seat or they just fell flat on their butts, on the ground. They were bored out of their minds! The living room was dead quite until Ley decided to break the silence. "Alright that's it!" she shouted out of the blue, earning her to get all the attention from the rest of the gang. "I'm tired of this, so I got an idea." she stated.

"Which is?" Elesis asked, wondering what this "idea" Ley had was.

"We take a trip to Elyos." the pink haired demon answered.

"WHAT?! Are you insane?!" Dio screamed towards Ley.

Ley simply gave him the evil eye. "I'm not insane, I mean come on! Look, there is absolutely **nothing** to do here, so we go there and see if there's anything interesting going on." she said. "Got any objections?" she looked towards the others waiting for an answer from them.

"Nope."

"None."

"Yup."

"No complaints from me~"

Ley smiled at all the Chasers who either voiced their answer of agreement or nodded their heads. "Well then let's go!" the female demon said, and rushed out the building with the Chasers following behind.

Dio reluctantly opened a portal to a random place in the demon world and walked in, but not before letting out the smallest of groans. The others just merilly followed behind him and leaped into the portal.

* * *

Me: and that's the prologue which is kinda more like the flash back for the Chasers, anyways thanks for reading, and I accept reviews, advice, ideas etc. Thank you~!


	2. Familiar encounter

After the Chasers all existed out of the portal, they found themselves inside a demon town. The place looked very ordinary, stores, houses, wasn't too colorful and probably not as lively as the human realm, and people walking around, only thing was that the people were demons, living their regular lives.

"Alright, we're here!" Elesis declared, showing her pure excitement for looking around this place.

"Let's go!" Amy sang happily, as she danced around.

The group decided to look around the town by themselves, some went to the same place together and others just wandered off alone. After about an hour of exploring the Chasers had all gathered back to the center of the town.

"That was fun!" Amy cheered. She had bought some new items from the shops and was now currently carrying bags.

"No joke, that was awesome!" Arme agreed.

"Hey guys! Look over here!" Elesis's voice shouted.

The other Chasers wondered over to her. "What is it Elesis?" Ronan asked.

"Look." the red knight pointed at a woman with long, straight, silver hair in a simple long blue dress, covering her below her knees by like five inches, carrying some bags of her own. "She doesn't have a weird skin color or pointed ears!" she stated.

"She doesn't feel or smell like a demon either. She smells like...a human." Dio put in.

"But that's impossible why the heck would a human be roaming around here?" Ley questioned.

"Hey woman, give me all your money." a man in a brown long sleeved sweat shirt, and black pants, had walked up to the silver haired female. From the looks of him, he was just a petty thief.

"No way in hell, if you want money get off your lazy ass and earn it!" the woman retorted.

The man was surprised but also pissed at the reaction. "You little bitch!" he attempted to assault the female. The Chasers attempted to run and help her. However what they saw surprised them all.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" the woman spoke with venom in her tone. She grabbed the arm of the bandit, tossed him into the sky, then punched him square in the face as he made contact with the floor, resulting in a big crater surrounding him. "The nerve of these demons these days. Sheesh." she bent down to pick up the bags.

"Barbaric strength, silver hair. Could it be her?" Rufus mumbled. The woman picked up the bags but in the process she made eye contact with the Chasers. "Blue eyes too. Has her features, but could it really be her?" The brunette mumbled.

The woman had revealed her pair of sapphire eyes, that for some reason, were filled with surprise. "It couldn't be...no, there's no way." she shook her head, but continued examining all the Chasers from her distance.

Sieghart, being the perverted womanizer that he is wondered over to the woman. "Hello there~ Would you like to go out some time?"

The woman gave a disgusted face. "HECK NO FREAKZO! I do not just date a man I just met!" she punched the immortal in the gut and sent him flying into a nearby pole, but not before saying, "and for your information, I already had three kids! Now scram!"

"Three?" Rufus questioned again. He then decided to walk over to the barbaric silverette. "Excuse me for a moment, but, could I ask you something?" he asked the lady.

"Sure as long as its not something I might beat you for." she retorted, having enough of all the stupid men coming to talk to her.

"Is your name, Lyara by any chance?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know? Only the members of my family should know that... unless..." she asked in wonder. She looked at Rufus straight in the eye. "Are you... Rufus?" she questioned. The Chasers turn to be surprised.

"Yup, guess I got the right person." the brunette snickered with a smirk on his face. "Good to see you again, mother dear~"

* * *

Me: O.O well that happened, pretty unexpected eh? See ya next time~ Be sure to R&R too~!


	3. Little Sister

Me: Well I'm back~!

Chasers: yes!

Me: (: well then~ shall we get on with it~?

Arme: what about the disclaimer?

Me: in my opinion disclaimers are a waist of writing space, and pointless, because **EVERYONE** should know very well that I only own the story itself and the characters **I** make up so there.

Elesis: whatever you say.

Me: On with the story~ Enjoy!

* * *

The woman, as Rufus had said earlier, named Lyara, said the bounty hunter's name and the brunette just called her his mother. **HIS MOTHER!** The Chasers were now either gaping, raising eyebrows, or widening their eyes.

"Ru-Rufus...did you just say what I think you said?" The male silverette questioned, unable to believe that _she_ was Rufus's mother.

"Yes, yes I did. Is there something strange about that?" he asked his younger brother.

"We-well..."

"Heck yeah! You just called that barbarian woman your MOM!" Elesis chimed in.

Lyara just shook her head and sighed, then she sensed someone coming up behind her and instinctively, elbowed his gut straight into the ground. Guess who the unfortunate moron was. "You again? First you ask me out and then you sneak up behind me? You utterly disgust me." she said then kicked his stomach digging him deeper into the crater. If you've read the previous chapter (which hopefully you have) then it should be very clear that the man who got an elbow to the gut and a kick in the stomach was indeed, the foolish and womanizing immortal. Sieghart was currently groaning in pain.

Rufus turned to the silver haired female. "Why did you say that you have _three_ kids when you attacked Sieghart? I thought you only had two sons." he half asked half stated.

"Is it so wrong to suddenly give birth to a third child eight years ago?"

"Another child?" Lass was now interested in the fact about Lyara having a new kid. Unexpectedly, he and Rufus were suddenly tackle hugged out of the blue! "Wha?"

"Um, mother?" Rufus asked, surprised at the sudden hug tackle by his mother, or should I say, second mother.

The brother's hair was ruffled by a gentle hand. "I missed you boys so much." she said, her joy and happiness being clearly revealed in her words. She hugged the boys tighter. Big mistake.

"C-can't...breathe...air!" the two boys rasped out, losing air do to the tightness of the extremely strong female.

"Oops! Sorry~!" she released the brothers from her breath taking grip and let them gasp for air.

"Hey~ Can we meet you're third kid?" Amy asked politely. She too, was interested in seeing the third little child. "Hey, Lass, Rufus, don't you wanna meet you're new sibling too~?" the oracle asked.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna see too." the silver haired thief answered. Rufus also wanted to do such and he wasn't the only one who wanted to see Lyara's eight-year-old kid.

"Well then, come in~" the female barbarian beckoned them into their house. Surprise, surprise! The whole thing happened just a few feet away form her home. They followed the female silverette in.

The house inside was HUGE! And clean, very, very clean. "Wow." Lire said the first word. She was completely amazed at how clean the house was.

"So, where's that old man of mine?" Rufus asked his mother. His expression was calm, but the murderous look in his eyes and venomous sound of his voice showed exactly how he felt.

"Dumped and probably out on the road all by himself." the mother replied.

"What?" Rufus looked confused now.

"I dumped him and kicked him out of the house. He has done one to many things behind my back, especially dating another female and hurting my kids." the outrage in her tone was unmistakable. She definitely wanted to kill him as much as her son did.

"I see..." Lyara suddenly got up.

"Something wrong miss?" Edel asked.

"No, it's just that I should introduce you to my little girl now. I almost completely forgot" She stuck her tongue out and closed an eye. She felt pretty stupid now.

"Oh yeah!" Lime said out of the blue. Seems like she forgot too.

"Follow me. I think I know where she might be." Lyara stood up and led them to the door of a bedroom. She knocked on the door. No reply. She opened the unlocked door. What the Chasers saw in there, was a little girl, sleeping soundly in bed. "Looks like she's still asleep-" she was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

The girl's yawn. She sat up in bed, and rubbed the sleep from her sleep. A girl with long, straight, silvery blue hair, in a plain white dress with thin straps, and the bottom piece of the dress reaching just below her knees, looked towards them with sleepy eyes. Her outfit was perfect for this time of year, which was Spring. "Good morning~" she spoke sleepily in an adorable and young tone.

"Morning, Lyria. By the way we've got some guests." the mother spoke as she gestured towards the Chase.

Lyria quickly got up and bowed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in while you guys were here! My bad!" She apologized.

"It's alright, we don't mind." Lire spoke in a gentle in a reassuring tone.

It worked 'cause Lyria was now completely calm and stopped bowing. She looked up and examined the "guests", her eyes landing on Lass and Rufus last, and the eyes stayed there. "Um...mom? Are they?" Lyara nodded. Lyria's eyes sparkled. Suddenly, the brother's were softly and quickly hug tackled to the ground on their butts. The girl had hugged them softly. The brother's, surprisingly, went a bit red when they saw the happy looking girl smiling and embracing them in a soft hug. She looked up at them with her happy smile and sparkling eyes. "Welcome home, big brothers~!"

* * *

Me: and that was how the chapter ended~

Lyria: yay!

Lyara: If you're going to end this chapter like that make the next one more juicy okay?

Me: aye aye~!

Amy: that was so cute!

Lime: I know right?

Arme: never thought I'd see those two blush from the hug of one girl.

Lire: you have to admit she is cute~

Me: no shiz! Anyways..

Chasers, Lyara, Lyria, Me: Thanks for reading! Please R&R too!


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

Me: Finally back after what seemed like an eternal hiatus!

Lyria: welcome back~!

Lyara: yeah yeah welcome back from your break, now are we gonna start a story or what?

Me: yes, yes, *mumbles* ms. barbarian...

Lyara: *death glare* excuse me?

Me: Nothing! *sweat drops* On with the story!

* * *

Lass and Rufus, simply sat there. Extremely confused at what just happened.

First, Lyria saw them.

Second, she quickly, unexpectedly, and softly tackle-hugged them flat on their butts.

Third, the brothers sat there, turning a light shade of pink while sitting on the ground, wondering how the hell she just did that without **anyone** seeing it coming (except for the mother of the eight year-old that is).

"Welcome home, big brothers!" the little girl chirped happily, while softly embracing the two with her small arms.

"Aww~ That is so _cute_!" Amy chimed in. She was obviously enjoying herself there. Watching the brunette and silverette wear surprised expressions.

Too bad the fluffy moment was disturbed by... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! The fluffy moment between siblings and viewers was disturbed by the loud grumble of starvation coming from all their stomachs! The barbarian woman laughed dryly. "Ahaha, looks like I forgot to go cook something. My bad, give me a minute and I'll have the food ready." she said then waltzed off into the kitchen to cook a meal for the group of people now visiting her house.

Lyria let go and rubbed the back of her head while blushing slightly. Everyone had forgotten about the food thing and they just had to be reminded with the whole, dying goose sound from their stomachs.

After a really slow twenty minutes, the female silverette called everyone into the dining hall. To the Chasers surprise a giant **feast** was sitting there, on the table, giving off a delicious smell, and just waiting and begging to be eaten. Steaks, salad, soup, and many more good looking items sat on the table. The Chasers and the little girl waited not a second longer to run to their seats and start stuffing their faces. "This is so good!" Ryan exclaimed while stuffing his face with some of the fruit cake and salad. Elesis was doing the same by stuffing an _entire_ steak down her throat, snatch a chicken leg, and start chowing down onto it as well. The others were eating also, but probably not as ferociously as the druid and female knight.

After a few minutes of silent eating (which lasted about for 2 minutes to be exact) everyone started having this one big conversation with each other. "Man, that was some good chow~ If only those cooks back in the mansion would cook things like this everyday for us, then my reason for staying in the Grand Chase would probably grow larger~!" the immortal joked.

"Grand Chase?" Lyria tilted her head in confusion to the name.

"You mean you guys are part of that group of humans, demons, and elves that are trying to keep the peace in Aernas? The one that Knight Master and the Serdin queen established?" Lyara half stated half asked, while looking at the members of the Chase.

The little girl's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, we are. It's really hard though and we can barley catch a break most of the time." the pink haired dancer said, but from the tone of her voice, it didn't really sound like she minded the whole "not being able to catch a break most of the time" thing.

"We have our fun times though~" Arme spoke before she took a bite out of her fruit cake slice.

"Really? I wonder..." Lyria thought. She stared down at her empty bowl of soup for a moment. "Can I join?" Ahahahaha~ how cute. The little girl wants to join the Chase...wait WHAT?!

"Ahahaha~ How cute. The little girl wants to join the Grand Chase." The druid giggled. It took him about a minute for his brain to process what had just happened. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"You're right, it really is cute how a little eight year-old girl wants to join the Chase." Elesis said as she proceeded to take another bite from her meat. Like Ryan (only it took her longer), her brain took about a minute to think about what was just said. "Hold on a sec, did you just say you want to join the Chase?!" the unofficial leader finally shouted in surprise.

Lyara almost choked on her water when she heard that for the second time. The Chasers stopped stuffing their faces and taking sips from their drinks. They all just stared at Lyria. "What? Did I say something strange?" should be obvious who asked that.

"Y-you're joking, right?" Lime asked, hoping that the little girl in front of them was just teasing them.

"No, why?"

They all shouted, well all except Lyria of course, " _ **WHAT?!"**_

* * *

Me: time to spice things up a bit~!

Lyara: you little... Calling me the silverette barbarian is one thing, but saying something like THAT is another!

Me: hey don't blame me it was Lyria's idea, plus you said to make it juicy right? I plan on doing that so don't worry~

Lyara: is that true?

Lyria: yep~

Lyara: *eye twitches* listen you lousy author, if you make something bad happen to my little girl I will personally make you suffer for it!

Me: Aye Aye I won't I promise! I swear!

Lyara: you had better...

Me: well then,

Chasers, Lyria, Me: Thanks for reading! Please R&R too!

Me: and by the way we're accepting OCs to liven up the story a bit~! If you don't mind me using them please tell me 'kay? Thanks again for reading!


	5. Let's Go Back to Serdin!

Me: Back for the fifth Chapter~

Lyria: Welcome back~

Lyara: you better not do anything stupid this chapter...

Lire: Now, now.

Me: I'm already excited about writing this chapter~ Guys, let's do this together okay?

Lyara: Fine

Lyria: Yay~!

All: Thank you for viewing! On with the story!

* * *

Previously (And I'll be sure to make it short)

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

* * *

Lyria tilted her head in confusion. She didn't really understand why everyone was so shocked at what she said. Does she not know that she just talked about something as important and much needed as the Grand Chase casually and without hesitation? What is with this strange little girl?

"I can't believe this..." Edel uttered with disbelief.

"Me neither..." Amy agreed.

"Someone pinch me, 'cause I think I'm dreaming a nightmare." Ryan said, dumbfounded.

"There is no way that we all could be dreaming the same nightmare. This is reality people." Arme spoke.

"How in Aerans is a little girl supposed to join the Chase? I doubt you can even fight." Dio stated, unable to picture the idea of the little eight year-old joining their ranks. Some others nodded in agreement, while others such as the brothers and the mother of the girl just stood there, completely silent and not making a single move.

"I can fight. Mommy taught me how to." Lyria said calmly, still not comprehending the seriousness of the subject of joining the Chase.

Every single head turned. They all turned towards Lyara. "Woman..." Rufus said, eyebrows twitching, with his eyes closed and an obviously fake smile painted on his face.

"Yes...?" the female barbarian said, with the same expression as Rufus.

"How the hell could you teach a **_little girl_** how to fight?!" he growled.

"Well, let me point out a few things, since you and the others are obviously _blind_." she hissed back. "Number one, We **are** living in the DEMON REALM after all. Number two, the demons here all think we're just big targets, for them to do what ever they want with us. Number three, if I hadn't taught her how to fight, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself from those pesky assholes when I'm not around!" she barked at the Chasers.

They all then stood in place and thought about what she had said. They all realized that Lyara was right.

"Get it _NOW,_ or do I have to repeat myself?" they all nodded, showing her that they understood what she meant. "Good." she stopped glaring at them and a smirk formed on her lips.

"What's that smirk for?" Sieghart asked. He was a bit curious and so were the others.

"Oh, nothing~ Just maybe thinking about the possibility of her beating you guys, and joining the Chase with ease, and the looks on your faces when you see that she's successfully joined, that's all~" she said with a mocking smile on her face.

That statement pissed Elesis and Dio off. Jin seemed to get excited at the thought of Lyria being a powerful opponent. The others stood there, either with offended or dumbfounded expressions.

"OI!" Elesis and Dio shouted in sync.

"That sounds like fun!" the red haired fighter, with competitive excitement, said with a happy smile on his face.

"You're joking right?" the immortal asked, dumbfounded and yet smiling.

"Now why would I be joking?" the female silverette asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well then, if she wants to join she'll we'll have to see what she's got." Edel stated while smiling.

"Yay!" Lyria said with a smile, and jumped for joy. "I can't wait! So what do I have to do?"

"You have to pass a few tests given by the Knight Master to join." Rin answered.

"Well then, I guess we're heading back to Serdin." Lass said with a slight smirk. He was also interested in seeing what this girl could do.

"Let's go then." Rufus said while walking towards the door. He was followed by the other people who were in the house, outside.

Dio and Ley opened the portal back home, and they all stepped inside it with excitement, anticipation, and curiosity.

* * *

Lyria: yay! It's almost time for me to show them what I can do!

Me: Good luck~

Lyara: I really can't wait for this.

Lime: Me neither!

Edel: I wonder how she'll do.

Sieghart: Too bad we have to wait till the next chapter.

Jin: *nods* yeah

Me: well, let's get this chapter over with~

All: Thanks for reading! Please review, and if you have any ideas for this story, please tell us in a review!

Me: Also, I'm working on the next chapter so, don't expect to wait for too long~ Thanks again everyone!


	6. Preparations and Anticipations

Me: Hello! I just read the views and boy am I happy!

Lyara: How many views do we have?! Spill it woman!

Me: Over a hundred people have been so generous as to look over and check out our story! Isn't that great?

Lyria, Lime: Yes!

Amy: That's so great!

Lire: Thank you viewers!

Me: Yep~ and now, On with the story~!

* * *

The Chasers had decided to head back to Serdin to see if this, little girl, is more then she appears. They packed their things as quickly as possible, and headed back towards Serdin with two others, one being the possible new recruit, through a portal.

The portal ripped open in the front of the Grand Chase mansion. They landed on their feet after their portal ride, and hurriedly ran towards the Knight Master's office.

They ran as fast as their bodies would allow them, and quickly found themselves, standing in front of the door to the Knight Master's office. "Knight Master!" Edel called out while banging on the door.

"Come in." Knight Master's voice answered them from behind the door. Without a second's notice, they all ran through the door, like a herd of bulls. "What's going on?" she asked, then she examined all of them, and her eyes finally landed on Lyria, who was copying the Chasers by sitting down in front of the blond female, and Lyara, who was leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed, and examining the Knight Master also. "Who are these people?"

Edel answered, "They're Lyara, and Lyria. The little one, Lyria, hopes to take the test for joining us."

The Knight Master raised an eyebrow, and giggled. "Really now?" she stopped giggling. "Oh wait, your serious." she then got up from her chair. "Follow me then, the first test will start in an hour from now, prepare yourself and rest until then." Knight Master smirked, she couldn't help it! A little girl wanting to join their ranks was something that she'd never seen before, sure she'd seen teens and adults, but little eight-year old girls? She was getting excited in seeing what the girl can do.

Lyria and Lyara got up calmly, and followed the Knight Master to the room they'll be staying at. The others dismissed themselves from the room.

 _I wonder how she'll do. I can't wait fore the test!_ Knight Master thought, as she pointed out the rooms for the two girls.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Lyria had grabbed her items. She took a couple of knives, wrapped a chain around her arm, under her sleeve. She was now wearing a light blue top with long sleeves. It was showing her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of black pants. The girl slipped a pair of sliver daggers in their sheathes on the left and right side of her pants.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation, wondering what the girl's got, and how she'll do. After a few minutes, Lyria had walked into the Knight Master's office again, where the others, including her mother and the Knight Master herself, were waiting. "Welcome. Your first test, will be to defeat the Treant, and take one of his apples, at the Trial Forest." Knight Master got up from her chair and looked at the little girl with seriousness. The others soon stood up after.

Knight Master, followed by the Chase and Lyara, led Lyria to the entrance of Trial Forest. "This is where you shall be taking your test. It begins, the moment you enter." Lyria, simply nodded silently, took a glance back at the others, then walked into the forest.

* * *

Me: Alright! So now we've finally gotten to the part where Lyria prepared herself for her test. Next chapter I promise will be how she's doing in the test.

Jin: Alright!

Sieghart: Its about time, now I can't wait to see what'll happen to her.

Lire: I wonder how she'll do.

Me: you'll find out next chapter. Now~

All: Thanks so much for reading this story! Thank you for the 100+ views, your support, and thank you Alice Gad for Reviewing~! See ya next chapter, and have a great day! Please R&R too!


	7. First Test!

Me: back! and this time I have an intention to do povs for the first time ever in this chapter.

Lyria: *tilts head* why, this chapter specifically?

Me: I don't know, I just got the urge that I just couldn't do the third person pov for this chapter XD

Lyara: uh-huh...

Jin: Finally! We get to know what she can do in this chapter!

Lyara: yeah, yeah, calm down, we get it.

Sieghart: where did your enthusiasm disappear to?

Lyara: *punches Sieghart in the stomach* just shut up and continue with the story already! I'm tired of waiting!

Sieghart: *out cold*

Me: yes ma'am! On with the story!

* * *

 **Lyria's POV**

I walked into the forest, cautious about my surroundings. I looked around to see if there was any signs of life or monsters anywhere. Weird... I didn't see anything...yet...

I moved forward, lowering my guard a bit, then suddenly, a weird mushroom monster jumps out of the bushes and attacks me! "Eep!" I barely dodged the mushroom thingy's head, as it crashed into the ground instead of slamming into me. "Phew..."

I heard some more rustlings in the bushes and other areas in the forest. Soon, I noticed goblins, slimes, and more of the mushroom monsters. I reached my hand towards a little bag attached to my legs, and quickly grabbed some knives from inside of it, and threw it at the monsters. "Yes! Perfect hit!" I managed to pierce through the heads of the goblins and mushrooms, and since I had no clue where the actual skull of the slimes could be, I just managed to pierce the area between its eyes.

I felt like celebrating but, the test isn't over yet, so I could do that as much as I wanted after this.

A large green thing moved behind the trees. An orc... It was pathetic... And by "it" I meant its stealth... The things idea of stealth was so pathetic, it practically disgraced all the stealthy creatures in this entire universe... I mean, come on people! Even a little two year old harpy, who hasn't learned how to even fly or speak yet, could be more stealthy than _this_ thing!

It was irritating! _Time to teach that moronic thing, real stealth._ I thought with irritation, then hid in the shadows, quickly jumping from area to area, completely undetected, by the monsters, or any of the Chasers who might be watching me right now. The orc looked around, as if trying to search for something, while attempting to hide behind a freakin tree, for the queen's sake! It didn't even blend with the tree a little bit! One, it was to short to reach the tree leaves, two, its skin color was extremely visible behind the tree, because of the stupid thing's size, and three, its club stook out like a sore thumb...

I tapped its shoulder, with an annoyed expression. The stupid thing looked at me, then instantly got slashed in the throat and stomach.

One of my pet peeves: creatures who pretend to be stealthy and put on a pathetic show at it.

I walked away from the creature and quickly leaped from branch to branch until I reached a portal and jumped into it, revealing the next destination.

No Treant yet. Just the simple monsters, of goblins, slimes, mushrooms, and orcs... Seriously, what do those people think I am? A two year old?

I quickly let the chain, hidden underneath my right sleeve slip out and choke the monsters that had necks to death, and in the end, after the choking, their heads rolled. As for the slimes, well, a bunch of knives in between the two eyeballs worked, like last time.

I continued forward, already bored of this test.

Finally! I saw what appeared to be a giant tree, with a bunch of apples on it, and it seemed to be alive and well. If I recall correctly, they said to defeat the Treant, take one of the apples, and return. Simple enough.

The Treant looked at me. It immediately began to assault me with... apples? Well it wasn't the apples it had, it was the apples on other trees.

Crap...

When I looked beneath me, there was a bunch of apples, scattered everywhere on the floor of the forest. "Dammit... This is gonna be harder than I thought!" I started trying to avoid the apples, on the floor, while trying to make sure that I didn't get hit by any of the apples the Treant was tossing at me.

Step, jump, land, step, jump, land, run, dodge, throw.

The order I had to do things. I had very little time to throw my knives, so I gave up on attempting on that, and drew out a pair of silver daggers. It was starting to get annoying. "Almost...there...!" I jumped up and was this close to getting to one of the apples.

Unfortunately, I was hit on the foot with one of the apples, landed on the ground, and slipped, landing face first, onto the grass... I got up again quickly, ran jumped and tried again. "Come on, please!" I touched the apple and finally, I ripped it off of the stem that connected the apple to the tree. "Yes! Now all that's left is to knock this thing out!" I quickly wrapped my chain around the Treant, with more ease then before, and stabbed a point, that I think was its vital point, and knocked it out!

"Yes! I did it!" I jumped for joy, happy that I managed to take the apple and knock the tree out. Now all that's left is for me to turn back and head back to the entrance.

I started skipping through the forest, back the way I came from, nearly tripping on one of the apples, and exiting the forest.

Meanwhile

 **Third Person POV**

The Chase, Knight Master, and Lyara had seen it all through one of Mari's spells. Blue screens were in front of them, showing them exactly what had happened.

"Wow!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I know right? She-" Jin was cut off by Ryan.

"She has similar moves to Lass!" the orange haired elf said.

Everyone looked at him, with an expression that said, "Are you stupid or something?"

"What about her strength? She defeated those guys with ease, well except for tripping a bunch of times 'cause of the apples all over the forest floor." Sieghart said, giving a joking tone when mentioning the part about Lyria's tripping.

"Oh, yeah, she was awesome!" the druid said.

Lyria, came back, stretching her arms, and skipping towards them with a happy expression on her face. She looked at Knight Master with eyes that spoke, "So, how'd I do, how'd I do?" The Knight Master looked at the girl with a smile, clearly impressed. "Congratulations, you passed the first test. The next will begin tomorrow, be sure to rest up."

"Yes!" the little girl jumped for joy once again, her silvery blue hair moving slightly at the sudden leap into the air.

"Congrats~" Ryan said.

"Yeah! Can't wait to see the next part!" Jin said, clearly excited.

"Congrats to you, and good luck on the next part." Rufus said bluntly, with one of those, rare, smiles on his face. Lass also had a smile on his face too, and he nodded slightly.

Lyria's eyes sparkled happily. She definitely was overjoyed to hear her brothers' praise. "Thank you!" she smiled brightly.

Lyara, her mother, also smiled. "Like the others said, congratulations on the first part, and good luck on the next."

Lyria nodded happily. "How about we get something to eat for now?" Ronan offered. Elesis and Ryan nodded and the rest agreed.

"Lyara's cooking!" all the females in the Chase exclaimed, along with Ryan of course.

"Looks like they all want you to cook, mother~" the three siblings said, smiling at their mother.

Lyara sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. I'm cooking, happy?"

"Yes!" Elesis and Ryan exclaimed happily.

They proceeded to the kitchen, where Lyara cooked, and they had themselves, a large and delicious feast, enjoying the rest of the day, with food, games, and more for the whole day.

* * *

Me: That's it! Lyria has officially passed the first challenge!

Lyria: Yay!

Lass: Congrats.

Lyara: Yep. Now, lets get this chapter over with shall we?

Amy: aww!

Lire: Well at least the story's not over yet, right?

Amy: I guess...

Jin: then lets get this over with and proceed to waiting for the next chapter.

Me: *nods* yep, now~

Everyone: Thanks so much for reading! We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for continuing with this story, and please rate and review, and if you got any ideas, please tell us! We're always open! See ya next time everyone!


	8. Mother's Knowledge

Me: back at last everyone~!

Jin: Yes!

Lyara: we finally begin with the second part then?

Me: no, but one thing before that~ Reviews!

suki: Omg you just pointed out something I totally forgot, I went back, and tried to update the previous chapters where they're both introduced to the story, and tried to give some detail about the town and their appearances as much as I could use this rookie writer brain of mine to describe them~ if you or anyone wants you can go back and check XD sorry about that, thanks for the support and advice though!

Alice Gad: Yes they are testing the little girl~ thanks for reading and the support~

Lyara: What do you mean "no"?

Me: You'll find out, thank you both for the reviews~! Now on with the story!

* * *

It was the day before the second part of Lyria's test, everyone had eaten their portion in the feast, and now, Lyara was casually sitting on the couch in a black pair of pants and a blue shirt.

She sat there, staring into space, until, some of the Chase's female members came in the room. Amy, Lire, Rin, and Lime.

The girl's had curious looks on their faces.

Lyara, looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Lyara, do you, possibly, know some things we don't?" Rin was the first to say something.

Lyara's expression became more confused, if that was possible, and she continued to look at the girls. "Explain."

"Lass and Rufus." Lime answered quickly.

"What about them?" the silver haired woman asked, still confused.

"Tell us! What do you know about them?" Amy pleaded.

"Yeah~ The two won't even tell us much about themselves anyways. Plus, you should know at least the date of their birth!" Lire chimed in.

 _So **that's** what this was about!_ The mother thought, understanding. "And why don't you know that simple information yourself?"

"Because Lass doesn't remember and Rufus doesn't want to tell us!" Amy whined, unable to accept the fact that the two brothers wouldn't even provide, or be able to, that simple piece of information.

Lyara began to laugh.

The girls stared at her, confused. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" the four girls asked.

Lyara continued laughing a bit longer. When she finally stopped, she answered, "Of course he doesn't want to tell you! He's not exactly the birth day party loving kid. As for Lass... what are you talking about?"

"Oh..." the girls said in unison again. They had forgotten the fact that Lyara wasn't exactly "informed" about the past situations the Chase and their members have had to go through.

"Well you see..." Lire started off. The girls then began to tell about the incident with Kaze'Aze, but when they mentioned the circus, Lyara stopped them.

"You don't need to tell me about the Nightmare Circus thing, I already know, and as soon as I find that son of a bitch I will rip him apart to shreds, the end." Lyara said bluntly, anger already revealed in her voice.

"Wait, you know who put him in the circus in the first place?" Rin decided to push a bit further.

"Yes, I do, and it's that asshole who I threw out of my house as soon as I found out."

"Asshole? Who... Oh." Lire said, she had overheard the conversation between her and Rufus when they had first met her. Lire now fully understood that it was Lyara's previous husband's fault that the incident even occurred.

Amy, Lime, and Rin, looked over to Lire. "Oh? Lire, what do you know?" Amy asked.

Lire looked towards Lyara, a glance for asking permission to speak further into detail. Lyara, however, shook her head. There was no need to go through bad and unwanted memories, especially if they'll only bring you pain, sadness, and hatred. Lire understood. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

"What? Aww!" Amy complained.

"I see..." Rin said, disappointed.

"I understand." Lime stated, smiling in an understanding manner.

"Fine, so... about their birthdays." Amy changed the subject.

"Oh, that." Lyara said, smiling and nearly rolling her eyes.

"Tell us please!" the girls begged.

"Fine, fine, but if Rufus asks me how you found out, I'm pointing the blame directly towards you girls, since you asked in the first place." the girls nodded.

Lyara pulled out a small calendar from the black mini purse beside her. The calendar had dates marked in different colors, with different notes written neatly next to the dates. Anniversaries, holidays, plans, and birthdays were marked in that calendar on her lap. "Wow... You must have been planned for almost everything." Lime said in awe.

"Eh, I wouldn't say that. When my family decided to do something on certain days, and when holidays and anniversaries came up I would mark them down here. Same with birthdays." Lyara said, smiling. She quickly flipped to the month of June, first. On the twentieth day, there was a little note that read: Lass's birthday this month~! Be prepared before then! "The first one." she showed it to the girls, who peered over and stood there, eyes gleaming.

"Alright!" the four girls high-fived each other in celebration. "The next one please!" they asked.

Lyara did as they said. She flipped to December next. On the fifteenth day, a similar note was attached, but this time, the name was for the older of the two brothers. "Here you go, as for Lyria..." she let the girls take a look, high-five each other again, then continued, "It's over here." Lyara said, then flipped to the first day of Spring, or the Spring Equinox, March 20. The marking was also the same as the previous one, but this time, the little girl's name, Lyria, was marked there.

"Wait, isn't March before June? Why didn't you show us this first?" Rin asked.

"You wanted to know Lass and Rufus's birthdays first, so I did just that." Lyara explained.

"Oh! That makes sense." Amy pipped in.

"Any other questions?" the girls looked at each other again, and nodded.

"Yeah! Can you tell us some more about them, please? Like, what do they like and so on! Lyria included!" Amy spoke. Lyara smiled. She knew this would take a while, took in a deep breath, and began telling them everything she knew about the three siblings.

* * *

Me: Side chapter done!

Lire: well what do you know..

Sieghart: Mothers know everything about their kids.

Amy: Exactly!

Lyara: well, well.

Lyria: but it's not Mother's Day yet XD

Me: true but why not? XD Okay everyone time to end off this chapter!

Lime: Okay~

Everyone: Thanks for reading everyone! And thanks for the reviews too! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya in the next one!

Me: and one last thing~! If any of you have any ideas, please, tell us! I'll be sure to put them to use right away~! The credit, of course goes entirely to the person who gave the idea. Thanks again, and see you all next time!


	9. Second Test, New Fact

Me: back at last everyone~! Time to begin the second part of the test!

Jin: YES!

Sieghart: Whoa, chill dude, or you might burn the whole place down!

Lyara: Just shut up and begin the second part already!

Me: Yes ma'am but one thing! Reviews!

Lyria: More reviews?! Yay! *jumps up and down*

Lyara: What about the views? WHAT ABOUT THE VIEWS?!

Me: Over three HUNDRED people have wanted to check out our story!

Lire: Really?!

All: YES! *happy dance*

Me: And now, the reviews!

Awesome Pandagirl: Thanks so much for reviewing THREE times! We're grateful~! As for the info, its most likely gonna be on the Grand Chase Wiki that is still open, as for Lyria and Lyara, well, their my OCs so, ya won't find em there. The thief thing had two purposes: Humor, and to show that Lyara is not to be underestimated XD glad you laughed though! Thanks again for the reviews and we hope you continue reading and enjoying our story!

Me: And now, let the second part, BEGIN!

All: YEAH!

* * *

It was the second day of the test, Lyria, was in her room, taking all the equipment she needed. She kept herself in the blue top with sleeves that showed her shoulders, and the black pants.

Everyone waited patiently in the living room of the mansion, well, almost everyone. For one, Jin was impatient due to his excitement, Ley was complaining because Lyria is, apparently, taking too long. Lyara was at her edge, getting irritated from Ley's complaining, as are some of the others.

Lyria finally ran down the stairs. Ley stopped complaining. Some of the male and female Chasers mumbled a few words like: "Thank god..." "Ley's shut up at last...!" and so on.

"Alright. I suppose you're ready for the second part of your test?" Knight Master questioned.

"Yep!" _And this time I hope it's at least a little challenging!_ She thought but kept it to herself, not wanting to annoy Knight Master.

"Good then. The next part of the challenge will be to defeat Wendy in Trial Tower, and bring back one of its horns, understood?" the blonde and red eyed woman asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am~!" Lyria answered.

They then set out to the front of the Trial Tower. Everyone watched as she entered the tower, no hesitation.

 **Lyria's POV**

I entered the Trial Tower to start the second part. Not too late after I felt something like a pebble hit me. "What the?" I looked up to see a little green goblin, with a slingshot and pebbles.

The goblin shot more pebbles at me, and I just barely managed to avoid them. That thing was _fast_ at shooting those little stones at me! I quickly shot some knives at the little guy.

"Grah!" it screeched, as it fell to the ground with a knife in its stomach.

"Well... that's one of those little gremlins..." I continued to walk on, more cautious. More goblins, and those little blue slimes, with leaves on their heads. No orcs unlike before.

Goblins with clubs and slingshots and blue slimes, yes, orcs, no.

Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about.

I continued walking...and walking...and walking...and walking... "Ugh! Just how many steps are there in this tower?! A billion?!" frustrated from walking, I shouted out, then began running up the stairs, hoping to get there faster, while also taking out a bit of my frustration on any monsters that showed up.

I continued to run, as fast as I could up the seemingly endless stairs, leading higher, and higher, upwards.

Finally, I stopped in front of a door, where the stairs ended. "I-is this it?" I panted, a bit tired.

I forced open the doors, only to find... a giant, white, ball of fluff? "What the..? Is it sleeping?" I whispered. _If it is sleeping this should be easy... but... that would be **too** easy to be true! Well, better be careful then... right?_ I thought then quickly and quietly tip-toed over to the possibly sleeping white fluff ball.

I moved towards it's face silently and looked at it, to see for any traces of sleep. "I guess it is asleep..." that's when I felt something roughly grab at my left leg and drag me upwards. "Eek!" I shouted, surprised.

The apparent sleeping creature wasn't asleep at all! Wendy dragged me upwards into the air with its hand. I felt like I was going to barf! Being held upside down, and staring into the upside down face of a yeti was not good for my stomach. Okay okay, it's face wasn't hideous, it just kinda freaked me out and being held upside down is making me feel like I'm gonna throw up!

Luckily or unluckily, Wendy tossed me away. I don't know what I should be thinking. One, yay I'm not being held upside down anymore! Two, I'm about to slam back first into a wall.

Should I be happy or scared for the sudden impact on my back? "Ugh I can think about that later!" I quickly moved my feet behind me, so instead of my back, my feet slammed into the wall. Let me tell you that stinging feeling on my feet did not feel good at all. When I landed on my feet, on the ground, it was hard to stand upright!

"Come on, move feet! You can do it!" I mumbled to myself, as I slowly began to move away from Wendy's fist that was about to strike me. When the fist was close to my face I fell on the floor and rolled away as the fist hit the wall instead of me. _There! A clear shot!_ I noticed Wendy's horns from a clear view as I was rolling, and launched my chain at the horn.

Fortunately, the chain wrapped itself around the horn, and I started moving upwards on it. Then Wendy moved. Oh crap...! I started swinging around, clinging to the chain, Wendy moving furiously to try to get the chain off.

I tried to climb up the chain while it was moving so wildly. I climbed, slowly, slipping downwards a few times, until I had sat on Wendy's back. "Wh-whoa!" just like the chain, all of the yeti's body was moving so uncontrollably, I could barely reach towards one of my daggers!

I grabbed the dagger, and clumsily moved it towards the horn. I scratched the horn a few times, but couldn't manage to give a clean cut because of the wild movement and loud roars the yeti was making. I gave up on clean cuts from the side through, and just started stabbing at the horn. That only made it angrier.

Oh joy, it's moving more...

"Ugh, that's it!" I shouted, irritated. I tossed my chain at the creature's legs, tying them, and causing it to tumble over and fall on it's stomach. "Alright!" I then managed to make a clean cut.

"GRAAHH!" Wendy yelled so loudly, I thought my eardrums would burst! I chopped off the horn, quickly undid the chain and began running out, before it got back on it's two feet and started chasing after me.

I began running down the stairs as fast as I could, avoiding the icicles that were tossed at me by the enraged yeti. I ran, down and down and down, until I finally reached the entrance to the tower.

 **Knight Master's POV**

As Lyria exited out of the Trial Tower, she came slowly and clumsily panting towards us. "Huff, huff! Damn, that thing sure has a temper!" I heard Lyria mumble.

"Did you retrieve the horn?" I asked, bluntly.

Still panting, the little girl, slowly raised the horn in her hand. "Y-yes." she huffed, then fell on the ground, exhausted.

 **Lyara's POV**

As Lyria passed out in front of us, I quickly ran towards her. "Lyria?" I looked at her worriedly. The other Chasers, ran towards her also.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?!" Amy asked, worried.

"We should get her some medical treatment." Arme replied. "Although she could just be exhausted, we should still check."

At that I remembered something. _Idiot! You could have checked on her right now without Arme having to say anything!_ I mentally slapped myself, then checked my daughter's breathing, and temperature. "Everything seems to be okay. It looks like she's just exhausted." I said out loud, relieved.

"How do you know that? It's not like you're a doctor or anything, right?" the mage questioned.

At that remark, I launched a small glare at her. "I am a doctor, or at least, I was before I moved to the demon realm." I said, in a scolding tone.

Everyone stared at me, dumbfounded, or at least, everyone except Rufus, who already knew, and that Knight Master, Who had a glint of surprise in her eyes, and quickly hid it. " _ **SERIOUSLY?!"**_ they all shouted at me incredulously. The two kept their silence.

I sighed. "Yes, now quit it with the stupid faces."

They nodded, I picked up Lyria, and we went towards the mansion. I set her in the bed, covered her with the blanket, then left to let her rest.

* * *

Me: All done!

Amy and Arme: Lyara's a doctor?!

Lyara: yes, got a problem with that? *glares*

Amy and Arme: *shakes their heads* n-no ma'am!

Lyara: good.

Lyria: Zzzzz

Me: alright since that chapter is finished, shall we end it off?

Jin: *nods* yeah! The sooner we finish this one the sooner we can move on to the last test!

Me: well then~

Everyone: Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed! Please continue to support us and we'll see you all next time!

Me: and by the way, we are still open for any ideas! Especially for the Halloween Special that I will post when the time comes! Thanks again and we'll see you all next time!


	10. Jin vs Lyria

Me: back at last everyone~! Time to begin the third part at last!

Lyria: can I be awake now?

Ley: nope, go back to sleep.

Lyria: Aww! :( but why?

Amy: *contains laughter*

Lyara: we're just teasing, although in the story, stay asleep until our author says otherwise

Me: correct~ now, on to the third part!

* * *

The next day, Lyria was in her guest room, still sleeping. Lyara, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, making the food for the Chasers and Knight Master that woke up.

Lyria shifted slightly in her sleep, and started blinking. She sat up in bed, an extremely sleepy expression on her face. She let out a yawn. "Gee... what time is it?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes. The silvery blue haired girl took a look at the clock beside her. "Huh? That's not right... unless... Crap!" she got out of bed, still in the clothes she wore yesterday, and ran toward the living room.

Lire noticed her rushing through the hall as she came out of her own room. "Oh, good morning Lyria~" she greeted.

Lyria skidded to a halt, and turned to Lire. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked hurriedly.

Lire blinked. "Since yesterday, so... about twelve hours, I think?" she answered.

"TWELVE HOURS?!" she yelled so loud, everyone in the entire mansion stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction of the noise. Even the sleeping Chasers, Jin, Ryan, Amy, Ley, and the rest woke up just because of that.

The blonde elf quickly covered her hand over the little girl's mouth. "Shh! Don't make so much noise early in the morning!" she whispered.

Lyria nodded carefully. Lire removed her hand, sighing. "Phew..."

"What's going on up there?" Lyara's voice called from downstairs.

"N-nothing important!" Lire hurriedly said.

Lyara climbed up the stairs, and looked at Lire with a confused expression. Then she noticed her daughter standing next to her. "Oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed without raising her voice. "So that's what all the commotion was about... So I'm guessing you told her how long she's been asleep?" she looked in Lire's direction.

"Yeah... Ahaha..." she mumbled.

"Now it all makes sense. Okay then you two, come downstairs and tell me what you want to eat." she told them, smiling.

"Ah... okay.." they both replied. _Well someone's in a good mood today.._ Lire and Lyria both thought.

They followed Lyara downstairs, where the Knight Master was peacefully drinking some of her tea, and the Chasers were eating and drinking to their hearts' content.

The silver haired woman went to the kitchen after receiving Lire's order of salad and Lyria's order of pie. Lyria's order was brought first since a certain other silver haired had wanted the same thing. Lire's salad took a few minutes, but it came to her either way.

The three all took their seats at the kitchen table, and began to eat. After the eating was done, Knight Master stood up from her seat. "Alright, the next and final challenge will be held in the afternoon. Lyria has to get past at least two out of three of the members of the Chase." she announced. "So who would like to be the first challenge?"

"Me!" the red haired fighter offered first after coming down the stairs.

Knight Master nodded. "Alright, and the other two?"

"I'll do it!" Elesis said.

"Third?"

"I would like to try." Lire, unexpectedly, offered her challenge as well. At first everyone in the room stared at her, except Lyara and Lyria who were utterly confused.

Finally, however, Knight Master agreed to it. "The last challenge will be held in the training grounds outside at eight tomorrow. If you come late and are participating in the match, you will be replaced so be sure to come early." she glanced at Jin, who had recently entered the room.

"Yes ma'am!" they all replied, excitement and curiosity entwined in their voices.

Eight O'clock Training Grounds

Everyone had gathered to the training grounds with anticipation. It took Jin the sound of about twelve alarm clocks all sounding fifteen minutes before the actual time of the match to wake him up completely, as he made it to the training grounds just in the nick of time.

"Alright, now that everyone has gathered, viewers step back, Jin and Lyria, move away from the rest of the group." Knight Master commanded.

The two did as told. "I'll be the judge here. The fight keeps going until one either surrenders, or is unable to continue." Edel announced, moving on the other side of the two. "Ready?" she raised her pistol into the sky. "Fight!" she said as she shot at the clouds.

Jin rushed head-first towards Lyria. His fist burned with fire. He aimed his fist towards Lyria's stomach to land a critical hit, however, Lyria jumped back a few large feet away from him, and leaped into the air before he could ram his fist into her.

Seeking an opportunity, Lyria launched her chain towards his feet.

Jin dodged it swiftly, only to be bombarded by small knives being launched at him. Some managed to cut his arm and leg.

 _A decoy, eh?_ he thought, getting a good distance away from the girl. "Decoys are so useful nowadays don't you think?" she said, smiling. She ran straight at Jin, but not in the straight way he had imagined. Lyria was moving around towards him in random patterns!

Zigzags, twists and turns, lefts and rights, sudden leaps to the sky, and back to random patterns on foot. Before the fighter could notice anything, the girl had already sneaked up behind his back. "Hehe..." Jin turned around, attempting to punch her in the stomach, but he felt something tangle around his feet.

"Gotcha!" Jin fell on the ground, hard, on his back.

Lyria walked towards the fallen fighter, and positioned her blade at his neck before he could get up. "Dang it..."

"Lyria, one out of three!" Edel announced.

Lyria unwrapped the chain from around his leg. "Here, you okay?" she lent him her hand, and he gladly accepted. Lyria tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy! He ended up helping her a bit by standing the rest of the way up on his own. "Man, you are heavy!" she stated. "Well, not the fat kinda heavy but... you know!"

They began laughing. It was a pleasant and fast fight that ended in Lyria's tricks beating Jin's strength. "Okay kid! I'm up next, so get ready!" Elesis announced.

Lyria nodded, smiling.

Edel walked towards the Chasers. "The next match will begin in an hour. See you then." she then walked away from them. Followed by the others who scurried into the mansion, to enjoy the hour they have until the next match.

* * *

Me: Okay, I know I suck at making battle scenes, but go easy on me okay?

Jin: its fine, at least you made one right?

Me: true...

Lyria: that was fun~ I can't wait to fight you next Elesis!

Elesis: I have no intention of losing kiddo, so watch your back!

Lyria: Right!

Me: well you guys are hyped up! Well, lets put a close to this chapter, eh?

All: Thanks for reading, supporting us, and reviewing all you who did! We'll see you again next time!

Me: remember, ideas for the next match is DEFINITELY necessary since I suck at them, so please, if you have an idea for the next match of Elesis vs Lyria, then PLEASE PLEASE review it or inbox/outbox me! Thanks again for reading and supporting us, and we'll see you all next time!


End file.
